Rocker Meets World
by KatieMarieYo
Summary: Fionna and Finn go out to a concert for their 21st birthday, and Fionna's grabbed the attention of a lead singer of one of the bands. Is it love or destruction is disguise? Rated M for smex.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my fluffy blue towel around my torso. Today was my twenty first birthday, and my brother planned on taking me out. Well, taking both of us out. It was his birthday as well. I had no idea where we were going, but he told me to wear something hot. Which i'm totally not going to do. You think i want dudes all over me? Hell no. Taking another towel, i wrapped it around my hair and left the bathroom, a trail of steam following me out. As i stepped into my room, i saw my brother Finn sitting on my bed, a poorly made cake in his hands with a single blue candle. He was honestly the best sibling in existence. I tried not to smile, but i couldn't help it. He started to sing happy birthday, and i lost it. I was a laughing and blushing mess. He always outdid himself on surprises. Once he was done, i gave him a hug. Given it was a wet one, but he didn't mind.

"Happy birthday, Fi." Finn said, patting me on the shoulder. I laughed and gently punched his arm.

"Thanks, bro. Happy birthday to you too." I said. "Where'd you get the Cake?" I asked, taking the towel from my hair and drying it.

"I, uh, kinda made it." Finn said, scratching the back of his head. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, your cake baking skills have definitely improved!" I said. He smiled right back at me. Finn was my everything. Our parents died when we were twelve. We basically raised each other. Being twins wasn't very easy. We always got mistaken for each other. He told me he was going to wait downstairs while i got dressed and then we would head out. It was 6 o'clock, and the only place i could think of that we'd be going is to a restaurant or something. As Finn left and shut my door, i began looking for an outfit. Digging through my hamper and closet, i finally found something worthy of going out. My black jean shorts, and a baby blue crop top. I also managed to find my black choker, and slipped it around my neck. Throwing everything on, i gave myself a look over in the mirror. I looked damn good. I wasn't very thing, but i wasn't very big. I was a nice, curvy medium. My hips didn't lie, let me tell you. Walking over to my vanity, i put on some makeup. Nothing big, just the standard black eyeshadow and eyeliner. A little bit of mascara, and slight lipgloss. I decided to just put my hair in a braid over my shoulder. Of course, i added my bunny hairpin. Looking myself over once more, i grinned and headed downstairs. As my feet landed on each step, I could hear dishes crashing. Greaaat. Sighing, i walked into the kitchen to see a bunch of broken plates on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked. "Dishes kicking your ass?" Finn scoffed.

"Yeah right. I opened the cabinet to get some plates for the cake, but it spewed all of them on the floor. So...will empty pizza boxes work?" Finn asked. I laughed.

"Of course. Pizza box plates? sounds awesome to me."

Moving to the living room, we cut a few pieces of cake and placed them on our pizza boxed. We didn't use silverware. We're a household that uses hands. It was nice. Spending one on one time with Finn, we never got to do this much. We're usually working. He works a day shift and i work a night shift. Interacting with one another isn't easy. We talked and laughed for about half an hour until our cake was gone. I decided to ask the big question.

"So where is my brother taking me this evening?" I asked. Finn grew a devilish grin.

"We are going to the Crypt." Finn said, excitement in his tone. I nearly shot up from the couch. The Crypt was this new club type thing, it went up in the underworld. Yes, i said underworld. Finn and I lived in a very supernatural place. Demons, vampires, werewolves, you know the rest. The Crypt is where all species gather to jam out. I was so fucking excited.

"WE ARE? HOLY GLOB THANK YOU!" I screamed, jumping onto Finn and giving them the biggest hug i could. He laughed and hugged me back.

After i thanked him a thousand more times, we decided we would head out. Still chatting away, we walked out of our apartment and headed to the car. It was a little crappy dodge neon, but that thing could fly, let me tell you. Finn and I would usually go out onto the abandoned roads and do 200 when we weren't working. We hopped in the car and got all buckled in. Finn turned to me, a grin on his face.

"You ready?" He asked, turning the key in the ignition and starting her up. I grinned back.

"You know it." I said. And with that, we were off. A night of drinks and partying for the Merten twins.

 **After a bit of driving and dealing with underworld traffic, which is a total pain, we were finally there. Stepping out and locking the car doors, we made our way to the entrance. The line wasn't long at all, i guessed most of the people had gone in already. Finn and I were up at no time. Excited, we flashed our I.D's and walked in. We were immediately greeted by the sound of guitars, drums, and singing. Rock bands. My favorite! Trying not to jump up and down with excitement, i clung to my brothers arm. He looked pretty excited as well. We walked into the main stage room, and saw a large grown of people. Somehow, we made it almost to the front. We were like 15 rows away from the stage. Deciding it was a good enough spot, we stayed, and began to jam. Different bands, different setlists, and different musicians. It was fucking amazing. Finn and I threw fist bumps, rock fingers, and did quite a lot of head banging and jumping. We lived for nights like these. As the songs ended, everyone cheered. Then the announcer came over the speakers.**

"Alright guys, that was First Base, let's hear a big cheer!" Everyone in the crowd went wild including Finn and I. "Yeah! Alright, last but not least, we have Screaming Vixens. One of our recent bands. Give it up!" The man screamed through the speakers. Again, we all went fucking crazy. I had never heard of the Screaming Vixens, but holy shit, the singer was a total fucking babe. Shaggy black hair, gauges, sleeves, and all that good stuff. Not to mention his blood red eyes. Vampires were always the hot ones. Finn nuged me, breaking me from the eye fucking. He smiled.

"Little early to be checking out guys, isn't it?" My brother asked me. I laughed and shoved him a bit,

"It's never too early." I laughed. We turned out attention back to the stage as they began to play. The drummer began to start. Then the bass guitarist, and then the hottie with the electric guitar. Damn, was he fine.

"How's all of you doing tonight?" He shouted into the mic. Everyone screamed, meanwhile my panties almost dropped. Talk about sploosh. His voice was so smooth and sent shivers down my spine. As the crowd cheered, you could probably see his ego from a mile away. Giving the crowd a fanged smile, his band began to sing.

 _ **"Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club**_

 _ **When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**_

 _ **We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**_

 _ **Everybody sing, Hey-O**_

 _ **Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more**_

 _ **Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball**_

 _ **This is your last warning, a courtesy call"**_

The band began to play. Singing the same verse, he made his voice a little louder.

 _ **'Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club**_

 _ **When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**_

 _ **We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**_

 _ **Everybody sing, Hey-O**_

 _ **Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more**_

 _ **Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball**_

 _ **This is your last warning, a courtesy call.'**_

The drummer, Bass guitarist, and the singer went in. The best rhythm i've ever heard. While everybody stood there and nodded like a bunch of goth babies, Finn and I were hand in hand and started dancing. We stuck out like a sore thumb, but it was so much fun. We were spinning eachother, fist pumping, and sometimes we tried high class dancing, which was fun to see the expressions we got. We didn't really care though, the music made us feel alive. Dancing, i turned to look back at the stage, and the vampire hottie was looking right at me, grinning as he sang.

 _ **'I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way**_

 _ **When it hits it shakes me to the core**_

 _ **And makes me stronger than before**_

 _ **It's not a question about trust**_

 _ **But will you stand with us**_

 _ **Can you feel it, make it real**_

 _ **I think it might wash away tonight**_

 _ **Awaken from this never ending fight**_

 _ **It takes more than meets the eye**_

 _ **This war we're fighting is not just rotting.'**_

As the band played and the hottie sang, we stared at eachother. I'm serious, his eyes never left my body as i kept dancing with my brother. The first verse came again, but the band playing as he sang it this time. I might have found my new favorite band.

 _ **Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club**_

 _ **When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**_

 _ **We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**_

 _ **Everybody sing, Hey-O**_

 _ **Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more**_

 _ **Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball**_

 _ **This is your last warning, a courtesy call.**_

I am a hundred percent sure i fell in love as i watched him send a wink my way. Finn must have seen the action cause he grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm in the air and faved, giving the effect i was waving. The singer grinned wider as he continued to sing, his eyes still on me. His stare almost turned me into a puddle. Pulling my hand away, i glared at Finn who was laughing uncontrollably. Ignoring him, i turned back to the stage, all the while continuing to dance with my brother.

 _ **'There's a rumble in the floor**_

 _ **So get prepared for war**_

 _ **When it hits it'll knock you to the ground**_

 _ **When it shakes up everything around**_

 _ **But survival is a must**_

 _ **So will you stand with us**_

 _ **Can you feel it, make it real**_

 _ **Make me feel it**_

 _ **I think it might wash away tonight**_

 _ **Awaken from this never ending fight**_

 _ **It takes more than meets the eye**_

 _ **This war we're fighting is not just rotting'**_

The more he sang and the band played, my movements started to slow down. His gaze was practically hypnotic.

 ** _'Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club_**

 ** _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_**

 ** _We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_**

 ** _Everybody sing, Hey-O_**

 ** _Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_**

 ** _Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball_**

 ** _This your last warning, a courtesy call_**

 ** _Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club_**

 ** _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_**

 ** _We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot_**

 ** _Everybody sing, Hey-O_**

 ** _Tell 'em turn it out till they can't no more_**

 ** _Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball_**

 ** _This your last warning, a courtesy call.'_**

The band played their part, and with one final headbang from the group, the song ended. The screams from the crowd almost busted my eardrums. Again, i really did not care. Finn and I stayed as they sang a few more songs, always getting the eyes from the lead singer hottie. Once their setlist was done, they announced that they'd be doing a meet and greet in about half an hour. The crowd began making it's way out of the concert area, but i stayed back just enough so i was the only one in the front. The singer stayed there as well as his band began to pack up. Our eyes never left each others. Sadly, my gaze was pulled away by my brother tugging my arm to head out. I gave the singer a quick smile, which was weird for me, and exited with my brother Finn. All the people from the concerts were in lines at different band tents awaiting the bands to come out and start signing stuff. It was a pretty big theatre. The concert room was in side, where as the band tents were out. Nighttime band signings were weird to me, but there were enough lights outside to make it look like broad daylight. Finn and i went to one of the food tents and grabbed a hotdog. Standing, we chatted about the show. Finn bringing up the singer.

"So, that guy was really checking you out huh?" Finn said, an evil smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned red.

"Pfft. Yeah right, as if. He's probably got millions of groupies he was looking at." I said. This time Finn rolled his eyes. I watched as his landed on the lead singer of Screaming Vixens, and then turned to me giving me an very devious smile. "Don't you fucking dare." I warned, but Finn ignored me turning back to the singers band tent. What made it worse, was that Finn had his full attention. With a quick moment, i saw the motherfucker wave him over. I could have killed my brother right there. The lead singer nodded, and turned to his band. Probably telling them he was coming over here. oh great. Grabbing Finn by the shirt, i pulled him in, giving him my best glare.

"Why would you do that? I'm all sweaty and look like butt." I said through gritted teeth. Finn glared right back.

"Think of it as my birthday present to you." Finn said, a grin coming back on his face. As i went to lightly flick his forehead, a smooth voice interrupted my brother's almost death.

"You know, violence is permitted at this place." He said, i let go of Finn so quick. My mouth hung open. I could not speak. Right in front of me was the hottie, and he was talking to me. Sensing my awkwardness, my brother cleared his throat.

"Yeah, well, you know how the sibling thing is. We have a strong love hate relationship." Finn explained. The singer laughed. God, his laugh was so fucking beautiful.

"I totally get that. Me and my sister are always at eachothers throats." The singer said, Finn nodding in agreement. They talked for a little longer, and then Finn turned and spoke to me.

"Anyway, i like, really have to go to the bathroom and stuff, so stay here. I'll probably be a long time." He said as he stepped back and began walking off. Ooh, i wanted to kill him. My heart pounded in my chest as it was just me and the lead singer. Flashing me his tooth grin, he held out his hand.

"My name is Marshall Lee, i'm the lead singer of Screaming Vixens, and i think you have some pretty gnarly dance moves." He said. Shakily, i held out my hand and met his. Even his touch made me want to die.

"Thanks, you do too..i-i mean, you have really good singing moves, i mean just singing! not that you move when you sing, unless you do, then i mean i-i guess i'm right and oh my god i'm blubbering i'm so sorry." I said, hiding my face behind my hands. I was probably redder than satan's skin. The man named Marshall chucked, and pulled my hands from my face, holding my hands in his.

"Blubbering is cute." He said, winking at me. Ohhh my god. "So is the blush." I was literally going to die.

"I- uhm..t-thank you.." I sputtered. The mean chuckled even more.

"So, do you have a name?" He asked, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. Which was pointed by the way. Also hot.

"Uh, yeah i'm Fionna." I said softly. He brought one of my hands up to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fionna." He said. He let my name roll from his tongue and i felt like my legs were going to give out. Without thinking, i said the first thing that popped into my head.

"You're a babe." I said. The man looked shocked and i watched him raise his eyebrows. Oh. my. fucking. god. I turned bright red and covered my mouth with my hands. "Ohmygodiwasn'tthinkingi'msorry" I said behind my hands. A soft redness appeared on his pale face. He flashed me a goofy smile and scratched the back of his head. I ruined it.

"It's okay, i mean..you're pretty babe like yourself." He mumbled, looking down at his feet. My heart almost exploded. He looked back up at me, drawing me to look into his bright red eyes. "Wow..okay, look, i don't do this, ever, but i'll make an exception for you...uh, well, would it be okay to ask for your number?" He stuttered, trying to clear is throat. I was shocked.

"You never do this? Don't you have like groupies or something?" I asked. He shook his head and twisted his face in disgust.

"No way. They annoy the hell out of me. You can only deal with high squeaky voices for so long until you get sick of it." He explained. I couldn't help it and laughed. He laughed with me. His laugh though, ugh, so beautiful. Smiling at him, i sighed.

"Let me see your phone." I said. A curious look on his face, he slowly pulled it out and handed it to me. I quickly typed my number and name into his phone and gave it back, a giant blush on my face. "There...i don't do this often either, but you're an exception as well." I blushed. His smile could light up a room.

"Okay sweet, so...i'll call you?" He said sort of shyish. So cute.

"I hope so" I said with a bright smile as well. With pink tinted cheeks he said bye, and walked back to his band tent. He talked with them, and then they all looked at me and waved. So frickin embarrassing. I nervously waved back, and ran to find my brother. As i made it to the bathrooms, Finn was waiting by it, a smile on his lips.

"So...gave him your number?" Finn said smugly. I glared.

"Yes. That was the most embarrassing move you've ever pulled." I said.

"But, your man candy will call you, so, you can't be mad at me." Finna said opening his arms for a hug. Sighing, i leaned in and hugged him. Ahh, sibling love.

"By the way, did you find my birthday present i got you?" I asked. Finn hummed a yes and broke the hug.

"Oh yeah. A Demon Blood Sword? Best present ever." He said. I smiled. My brother really was my world.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with the sun in my face. It felt so warm. I snuggled into my blankets even more. I was awake, but i didn't want to open my eyes. I was so god damn comfy. Pulling a pillow over my head, i blocked out the ray of sunlight and tried to go back to sleep. Memories of last night felt like a dream. They way he looked at me, his voice, and the coldness of his skin were scarred in my memory, and i was totally okay with that. As i lay there, my phone started to vibrate on my nightstand. Groggily, i reached my arm out and took hold of it, swiping it so i could answer. Putting the phone up to my ear, i tried not to sound as wiped as i was.

"Hello?"

' _Hey there.'_ The voice said from over the phone. I shot up from my bed as i recognized the voice.

"Marshall?" I asked into the phone, trying to cover my excitement.

' _Yes ma'am.'_ He purred into the phone. Ughhh his fucking voice.

"Oh! hey...again.." Glob i'm such a weenie. I blushed as i heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone.

 _'Hey again.'_ He said. I loved that i could hear the smile in his voice. ' _So, i was uh...wondering if you'd be down with letting me take you out tonight, or..something.'_ He said. Did i hear some shyness? Either way, i smiled like a girl head over heels.

"I'd love that." I said trying to keep calm. I could have sworn i heard his phone drop. After staticy shuffling, he must have picked it back up.

' _Wait, really?'_ He asked. He sounded almost as giddy as i was.

"Yeah, i'd really like to go out with you." I said, my voice squeak and i hear him laugh.

' _That's awesome! or uh, i mean that's cool and junk..uh, so it's a date?'_ He said, clearing his throat. I grinned.

"It's a date." I said, again, my voice squeaked.

' _Does 7 o'clock work? Vampire's and sunlight don't really swing well, but you probably know that….i'm such a wad'_ He mumbled into the phone. I don't think he knew i heard him.

"That sounds great..see you then?" I said, twirling a strand of my hair.

' _Wouldn't miss it for the world.'_ He replied. We said our goodbyes, and both hung up.

I'd be lying if i said i wasn't jumping up and down and dancing. Because i was. Can you blame me? The hottest vampire ive ever seen just asked me on a date. I needed to tell Finn. Jumping up from my bed, i ran out of my room and down the hall to Finn's. I kicked open the door and screamed. Finn flew up in his bed, screaming as well with the blankets huddled against his chest.

"What the hell is your deal bro?" Finn asked, his voice filled with sleep. I squeaked and Finn flinched.

"Marshall just called and asked me out! Tonight!" I said. Finn rolled his eyes and put on his best excited brother face.

"Wow that's so cool, i'm so happy for you. Can i go back to sleep?" He said, rubbing his eye and yawning. I sighed.

"I guess." I said. Finn flashed a smile at me and then threw himself down into his pillows and blankets. I closed his door and made my way back into my room. Still giddy and excited, i pushed by back against my door and slid down until i was sitting. I looked at the clock on my nightstand, it was noon. Now, i needed to find a way to make myself last seven hours. Sighing, i got all the makings for a shower. This was the first step in keeping myself occupied for seven hours.

 **It was finally six thirty and the sky had began to turn dark. The bright blue of the daylight sky was gone, beautiful pinks, reds, and blues coated the sky like a blanket. I smiled and finally decided to get dressed. I had wasted the day playing video games with Finn until he had to go to work. I also quit my job today via phone call. Spending time with my brother when i could was a little more important. Anyways, i put on my black shorts, and covered myself in my dark blue and white striped t-shirt, putting a dark jean jacket over it. I moved onto my hair and decided to break tradition and wear it in a messy bun. Tieing it up in a ribbon, i slipped my bunny hairpin into the strip of cloth. You couldn't see it, but i knew it was there. Finally, i moved to makeup and decided to keep it simple. Winged eyeliner and mascara. I also slipped on some strawberry chapstick. Looking myself over, i grinned and went into my closet to grab my maryjane shoes. As i slipped them on, i noticed it was seven twenty. Panicking, i rushed downstairs, purse in hand. As i reached the last step, i heard my brothers laugh. He must have gotten off of work early. Shrugging, i carried on and into the living room where i found my brother and Marshall playing video games. As if he could sense i was there, he turned around at looked at me. We both looked like we had been beaten with the love stick. Pausing the game, Finn cleared his throat and we broke eye contact, both a little red. Finn rolled his eyes and got up.**

"I'm going to go do something that doesn't involve being in here. See you later Marshall, thanks for the game sesh." Finn said over his shoulder as he walked away and up the stairs. Marshall gave him a wave and then turned to me.

"You look...wow. Beautiful is an understatement." He said as he took my hand in his, and kissed the back of it. Just like before, my legs went weak. I gave him a quick once over. He was wearing a purple and grey hat backwards, a plain grey v-neck, and a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees. Also some pretty cute red converse. I brought my eyes back up to his and watched him give me a cocky smile.

"You might not want to check out someone when they're standing in front of you. Then they know." He said, pressing his hand against my cheek. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out cause i'm an adult.

"I was not checking you out!" I said trying not to blush. But i did, and that only made him grin wider.

"Pfft. Sure you weren't. You just don't want to admit you want me." He said, pulling me in closer to him until our chests were against each other.

"You wish" I said smiling back. He shrugged.

"I do." He said, playing with a strand of my hair. I wanted to crawl under a rock right then. Even the thought of being with him for a night made me weak. He pulled away from me, and took my hand in his. "You ready for a night full of fun?" He asked, pulling me along to my front door.

"Yes i am." I giggled. As he walked out of the front door, a shouted behind me.

"Finn! We're heading out! Put the key under the mat for me!" It wasn't long until i heard him shout okay.

Smiling, i closed our apartment door and walked with Marshall to his car. Picture a standard car for a concert junkie, and that's what he drove. There was a cute little voodoo doll thing hanging from his rear view mirror. As we got in the car, he turned to me.

"You like arcades?" He asked, turning the key in the ignition. My eyes lit up and a giant grin found it's way to my face.

"I love them." I said. He smiled at me and turned back to the wheel.

"Then you're in for a treat, Bunny." He smirked and began to drive. Bunny...hmm, i liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to what i thought was an arcade was fun. Marshall played a whole bunch of music, some we both knew, and we would just burst out singing. As he'd sing he'd drum his hands on the wheel or move his fingers as if he were strumming his guitar. after about half an hour, we had made it to, again, what i thought was an arcade. But no. There was an arcade, but it was somewhere in the middle of a supernatural carnival. This thing was HUGE. Like, 5 miles of nothing but rides, tents, games, you name it. I couldn't keep my eyes on any one thing. This was a totally new experience. One that made me heart flutter and my anxiety swell. I was pulled from my thoughts by Marshall, his fingers laced into mine and he gave me his signature smile. I'll be honest, it was pretty far past a crush at that point. With our hands intertwined, he began to pull me forward and into the festival. From behind, i watched him move through the crowd with me in hand. The way his shoulders moved when he walked and the shape of his back i could have stayed behind him forever. Not to mention he had a nice little tight ass. I hummed to myself but stopped when i heard laughing. I didn't even notice we were stopped, but i knew it was his laughter. Once he was done, he wiped a tear from his eye and looked down at me. So as not to draw attention, he leaned into me until his lips were against my ear. I felt his breath on my neck and could have jumped him.

"You know i can hear your thoughts, right?" He whispered, keeping his mouth against my ear. My eyes snapped open and my face turned bright red.

"W-what did you hear me say? or think? or whatever it is that you heard." I said, trying my hardest not to lean towards him. He chuckled, sending some more waves down my spine.

"Nothing really. Just something about my tight little ass." I felt him smirk and then he pulled away. Probably to see my embarrassment. Which he did, it's not like you could miss it. My face was so red it physically hurt. My heart wouldn't stop pounding and i couldn't speak. So instead, like a total whimp, i pulled on the hood of my jacket, and pulled on the strings, sealing it around my face. Marshall threw his head back and roared with laughter. Without any warning, the hood was pulled open to reveal a very close, very amused vampire. He slipped his hand into the hood and rested it against my cheek, using his other he pulled it back off my head. My eyes were locked on his.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. For example, your cute tight ass has been on my mind all evening. I'm not embarrassed about saying it." He smiled evilly and oooooh i wanted to punch him. It didn't help either. it just made me more red. He laughed and took my hand in his again, and began to lead us through the crowd again.

I could still feel the amusement and excitement pouring off of him like a smoke. As he led me through the throng of people, i began looking at his tattoo sleeve. It was filled with pretty swirled pattern and looked like it was a drawing or something. It was beautiful. Shit, everything about him is beautiful. His hand tightened around mine as we continued walking. Now that i knew he could hear me, maybe i'd be able to embarrass him too. I figured since i had no idea where we were going, or how long we'd be walking, i decided to have some fun. ' _I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him.'_ I thought to myself. ' _Or what his lips would feel like against mine, or if they were somewhere else.'_ My smirk was wiped off my face as he took a sharp turn and brought me into one of the small alley spot things that were usually between booths. He swung me around so my back hit the brick wall. He placed his hands on each side near my head, and pressed his knee into the wall between my legs. He leaned his head down just enough so our noses were almost touching. I looked into his blood red eyes and he looked back into my blue ones. Maybe i pushed it a little far.

"Do you really want to know?" He purred, tilting his head. What was i going to do? say no? yeah right. It's not everyday you're face to face with a babe who you feel everything for. So, i did what came naturally. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled in my own devious way. His eyes lowered a bit, almost into a glare, and he ghosted his lips over mine. Several times. This dude never failed to one up me. It was the worst kind of torture.

"I'll show you. I'll show you even more than a kiss. I'll claim your world, but not now. I'm a gentleman after all." He said, and then pulled away from me, leaving me a shaking mess. He chuckled and as he always does, took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Come one, our destination is right around the corner." With my hand still in his, he pulled me along. A few more seconds of walking, and we were there. At a big ass arcade.

"No way…" I whispered to myself, my eyes darting all around from all of the different coloured lights and games.

"Oh yeah. Bunny, let me introduce you to an arcade filled with everything. Game systems, prizes, tickets, it's nerd heaven." He said with a sigh.

"I want to do all of the things." I whispered again. Marshall just laughed.

This time, i pulled him along and into the arcade. The inside was so much better. Pieces of gaming artwork hung all over the walls. There was a pizza place, a smoothie place, and any old school game you could think of. Marshall was right. This really is heaven. We went up to the counter, and practically hounded the man until he gave us fifty coins. Once we had the coins in hand, Marshall and I shared a look of pure joy. Hand in hand, we started playing games left and right. Foosball, DDR, pacman, the classic street fighter, my god it was beautiful. There weren't only video games either. There were ticket machines too. You know, you'd pop in a few coins and once you won you got a butt ton of tickets? Yeah, those. We played the one where you throw the basketballs through the hoops as many times as you could before the buzzer went off. We also played a game just like Hungry Hippos, but instead of hippos, it was bats. We were in there for hours just playing random games, laughing, and flirting. Every minute i spent with him i realized a crush was an understatement. He was genuine. He always asked if i'd want to go first, and always laughed at my lame jokes. After much gaming and ticket bragging, we ordered a slice of pizza each from the little shop that was built into the arcade. Seriously, this place was unreal. We made our way over to a booth and sat down, smiling.

"I can't believe you wouldn't want to try hamburger on a pizza." I said, chomping into my piece. Marshall scoffed and looked at me, pizza in hand.

"Hamburger isn't really my thing. I'm a vegan." He replied, a dead expression on my face. My pizza fell out of my mouth.

"A vegan vampire?" I asked, eyes wide. His dead expression stayed on his face for a few more second before he threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm yanking your chain, babe. There is no such thing as a vegan vampire. That would just be ridiculous." He said, picking some hamburger off my pizza and dropping it in his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh. That's all he did tonight, make me laugh. It was amazing having someone that i clicked with so well. Same favorite bands, same foods, video games, everything.

"So, when's your next gig?" I asked, sipping at my soda. He sighed and rested his face against his non pizza filled hand.

"Not for awhile. The crew and I have decided to take a well needed break and pursue different things. Mine being you. That is if you'll let me take you out again" He said with a wink. I giggled.

"Already planning date two?" i asked, finishing my pizza. He smirked.

"What if I am?" He challenged, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. I did it right back.

"Then i guess i'd have to accept." I shot back. His smile grew wider.

"Alright then."

We finished our pizza and left the arcade. I had no idea where we were going now, but i was excited. This was the best date i've been on so far. Every Time he held my hand my heart jumped in my throat. We talked and walked for a little bit before we came to a giant ferris wheel. Before i could bring up my fear of heights, Marshall had already give then dude our tickets and we were already on. I took slow even breaths, trying not to freak myself or him out. The ride guy came past us and buckled us in, closing the metal bar around our thighs. Once the guy had gone by everyone and made sure everyone was sealed in. Finally, the ride began to move and i couldn't hold it back anymore. My hands got sweaty, i had a constant feeling like the one you get when your foot slips on the stairs. I had started to cold sweat, and i desperately needed to hold on to something. There was nothing except Marshall who's eyes were now on me and my panicky self.

"You okay, babe?" He asked me, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Biting my lip i nodded very fast.

"Oh yeah, i okayer than okay. Hah hah hah..totally fine." I said, my leg beginning to twitch the higher we got. He lowered his gaze to my legs and then clicked his tongue.

"You're scared of heights." He said, a drip of amusement in his voice. I scoffed.

"Pfft, no i'm not." I lied. "I love heights." Another lie. Marshall looked like he was buying none of it.

"You're a horrible liar." He said. As he spoke, our seats were stopped at the top. The ferris wheel making a very unattractive groaning. I couldn't help it, i looked over the edge, and extremely regretted it. I let out a very small scream, and wrapped my arms around the bar across my thighs. I heard Marshall chuckle, and felt his hands on my back. He gently peeled me off of the bar, and turned his torso so he could wrap his arms around me. One of his hands moved to my chin, and brought my face to his.

"Don't think about it. Look at me." He said quietly, his hand never leaving my face. I bit my lip.

"I can't help it! i don't know what else to think about!" I squeaked, grabbing his shirt in my hands. He sighed.

"A little earlier than i would have liked, but this is an appropriate situation i guess." He mumbled.

"Wha-" My words were cut off as his lips pressed against mine. His hand moved to my cheek, and he pressed in further, deepening the kiss. My body went from cold to hot in an instant, and my brain felt like mush. One kiss turned into two, and then three, and eventually it was one fantastic make out session. The noises of the people and the rides disappeared as my own heartbeat filled my ears. It was just him and I. He had gently bit my lip, making me gasp. He took that opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth, and i let mine meet his. I had never been kissed like that in all my years on this earth. He was so gentle, and slow. His hands never roamed anywhere, which was a plus on a first date. Though, i wouldn't really mind if he touched a boob or two. Eventually as we were almost at the bottom, he pulled away, placing one last kiss on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and met his. My face instantly flared up and i could literally feel how red it was. I tried to speak, but nothing but a squeak came out. Marshall laughed and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry if that was to forward. You looked like you were going to lose your beautiful mind, and i figured that would...well, distract you." He whispered, placing his hand on my cheek once again. I sighed and rested mine over his.

"No no, it's okay. Distract me more often." I said. I didn't even mean to say that, it just kind of popped out. Marshall laughed.

"Your wish i my command." He said, pressing his lips against mine again. He could do that every day for the rest of my life and i'd still get butterflies. The kiss didn't last long as we were broken apart by the ferris wheel guy clearing his throat. We laughed and got off of the ride. This time, i grabbed his hand. I gave his a squeeze and he returned it, grinning like a lovestruck puppy. Me moved to a cotton candy stand, and then decided to head back to my house. Walking back to Marshall's car was a really long walk, but it was worth it just being able to laugh and joke with him. There was no such thing as a dull moment when he was around. Finally making it back to the car, he unlocked the doors and we hopped in. As soon as the seatbelts were clicked, he turned the key in the ignition and we were off.

 **We pulled up in front of my house, and got out. Like the gentleman he was, he walked me up to my door. As i approached the front door of my house, i noticed a note taped to it. Curious, i pulled it off and began to read it.**

 _'Hey Fi, I went out for the night with Jake. Monster Slashers 2 is playing and you know i couldn't resist. Anyway, the key is under the mat, and if you and Marshall get into any funny business, please clean it up._

 _Love, Finn'_

I blushed and quickly crumpled the note before Marshall could read the last part. I think he did though, because his smile was anything but innocent. Clearing my throat, i bent down and grabbed the key from under the door mat and put it in the lock, giving it a turn. I pushed open the door and walked in. I got halfway across the living room before i noticed there were no footsteps behind mine. I turned around and saw Marshall in the dorrway with his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you out there?" I asked. Marshall chuckled.

"Vampire 101. I need to be invited in."

"Oh! I'm sorry i forgot! Come on in." I said. With one foot, Marshall stepped inside his other foot following. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked. Marshall smiled.

"It's pretty late, babe. Almost midnight." He said walking over to me. I took a deep breath and decided i was going to man up.

"I mean, if you want, you can like...crash here.." I said quietly, drawing circles in the hardwood floor with my foot. Marshall raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't really have anything-"

"I have dudes pajamas." I said. Instantly i smacked my hand to my forehead. "I don't mean it like that, but i usually get my pajays in the guys section because they have pockets. You can use those…" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Marshall pulled me into him and pressed his lips against the corner of my mouth.

"That sounds fine, bunny." He whispered, pressing his lips to mine. Ohhh god, i knew right there my morals would fly out the window and i'd sleep with him the first night. I didn't care. This guy made me feel alive. It was far more than a crush. It was something deeper. This was going to be a fun night.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how things escalated so fast. One minute we were downstairs kissing, and now i'm laying on my back in my bed as Marshall is covering my body in kisses. I mean, i'm not complaining at all. Just wow. He brought his kisses to my cheek, and then my jawline, down my neck to the nape, and onto my chest. Probably should mention i was wearing nothing but my delicates. The more he kissed me, the more my body went numb and so did my mind. Bringing his lips back up to mine, we pulled me back into another fiery kiss. My hands found their way to his hair, and i gave it a gentle tug. I wanted to pull it hard, but i didn't want him to know i was a total freak. Which, i'll be honest, i am. As i tugged his locks again, he threw his head back and growled. A somewhat vicious snarl on his lips. He brought his head back down and glared. I couldn't help but smirk like a sexual deviant.

"You're playing with fire, bunny." He hissed, pressing his lips against my shoulder. I giggled, resting my hand on the back of his neck.

"Does that mean i'm going to get burned?" I challenged, leaning my head up and biting down on his neck.

That must have did it because the noise that came out of his mouth was pure ecstasy. He was frozen, so i took this opportunity to flip our positions and put myself on top. I straddled my legs on either side of his hips and grinned. I tugged up on his shirt, and he already knew to take it off. He threw it off of the bed and onto the floor along with my clothing. This kid was beautiful. His chest and stomach were beautifully toned, and the lusty expression on his face was mesmerizing. I bent my head down and tortured him with my lips. I ghosted mine over his several times, and finished the torture with one light kiss. Then i moved my mouth along his jaw and down his chest, biting small parts as i went. Every time i would drag my teeth across his chest his hips would twitch. As i moved my kisses lower and lower his breathing got heavier. Kissing above the hem of his jeans, i undid his belt. I closed my eyes for a split second, and when i opened them i was pinned underneath Marshall again, but this time the hands that were around my wrist were like weight. I guess vampire strength was a real thing.

"That's cheating. No supernatural powers." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He leaned down and quickly bit my tongue.

"Sorry, babe." He said, that sexy wicked grin making it's way to his face again. He leaned back down and captured my lips in a greedy kiss. "Before i lose my mind completely, i want to make you're ready." He said, giving me a lighter kiss this time. I leaned over and kissed the hand around one of my wrists.

"I am." I said. After i said that, his eyes looked like they had darkened. Then, he ripped off my bra. But it was totally okay. I hated that bra anyway. He took me in for a second, his eyes roaming the now exposed flesh of my chest.

Almost hungrily, he bent down and ran his tongue over my breasts. I threw my head back and let out a moan, feeling Marshall smirk against my flesh. He trailed his kisses down my torso and then my stomach and then to the lining of my panties. I'd love to say he pulled them off, but he didn't. He ripped them off like they were nothing. I watched as he slipped two fingers into his mouth and coated his digits in saliva. He moved himself back up my body and kissed me, his hand traveling down my skin and to my most sensitive spot. His fingers brushed over my bundle of nerves, sending electricity through my body. Pulling myself away from his lips, i moaned, digging my nails into his back. He captured my lips back into his, and bit my bottom lip, gaining the entrance he so badly wanted. His fingers rubbed my bundle of nerves faster and faster until i felt an electrical heat pool in my abdomen. Before i could ride my high, he pulled his fingers away and moved his hands to his pants, pulling them down. Positioning himself between my thighs, he teased my entrance. I was so close to falling off the edge. I could feel the slight twitching in my legs and in the spot between them. Giving me one final kiss, he pushed into me, and i couldn't help but moan as loud as i could. Our hips moved together, and eventually found a pace that was perfect.

The way he felt was toxic. Our cries and gasps filled the air, i never wanted it to end. As he thrust, he leaned into my neck and began to kiss and suck, dragging his fangs against my pulse. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled one of my fists in his black hair, and the other to his back where i dug my nails into the pale flesh. He growled into the nape of my neck and began to move inside of me faster. Quickly, that addictive heat filled my abdomen once more, filling my veins with lust and fire. I gripped him tighter, feeling myself getting closer and closer. As he pushed into me a few more times, the heat in my abdomen exploded and white flashed by my eyes. My back arched off the bed as i came. Marshall didn't last much longer after i did, and rode his high as well. As tensions died down, we lay there. His arms wrapped under my torso and his head is on my chest, my fingers running through his hair. He hummed a few notes, relaxing into my skin. My eyes drifted over to the clock, it was about two in the morning. Surprisingly, i wasn't tired. I was more awake than i ever was. Marshall was quiet as he lay on me, so i stuck out my finger and poked him in the shoulder.

"Hey Marsh...are you awake?" I asked quietly, just in case he was.

"I'm always awake." He mumbled, body not moving. I giggled.

"Oh yeah, you're usually up at night." I said. He laughed.

"One hundred percent creature of the night, babe." He said, looking up to me and smiling.

"Marshall...i like you. Alot." I said. Again, i didn't think before speaking. I felt his body tense up and thought i had ruined everything. He looked back up at me, his red eyes wide.

"You do?" He asked, mouth slightly agape. I smiled and nodded. Quicker than ever, he pressed his lips to mine, smiling. "I like you too. Alot. Now, it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Shoot." I said, running my fingers through his hair again.

"Will you be my girl?" He asked, kissing my cheek. I giggled and of course, said yes. There were quite a few more kisses after that.

Once we had both regained the ability to move, we got changed. I gave him my guys black and red checkered pajama pants, and a plain baggy black shirt. I myself had changed into my black cloth shorts and light blue t-shirt.

"Do you want to watch that movie now?" I asked, walking over to my stack of DvD's.

"Of course." He said, crouching beside me. We went through the movies and settled on watching Sleepy Hollow. I popped the movie into my DvD player, and turned the TV on. Before i had gotten back into bed with Marshall, i closed all of my room curtains. "Why'd you do that?" He asked. I walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"In case you wake up while it's light out. That way you don't shrivel like a raisin." I joked. Marshall scoffed and wrapped his arms around me as i crawled into bed.

"I don't shrivel. I kinda twitch and my skin burns off." He said with a laugh.

"Sounds real hot Marsh." I said giggling. He turned to me and smiled.

"I like that nickname." He said as he placed a kiss against my temple. We snuggled under my fluffy white blanket and stared across my room at my big TV.

This was the best night of my life. I went on an amazing date, had an amazing first kiss, amazing sex, and after all that i'm snuggled up to a dreamy vampire who's half asleep. This is going to be perfect. I just know it.


End file.
